Rise of Crystal Tokyo
by Wild Nature
Summary: An AU story about how Crystal Tokyo forms. Without the powers of Sailor Moon and faced with a self from so far ahead, will Usagi be able to fight her last and final battle before becoming the Queen she was destined to be?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Crystal Tokyo Part One: Unable to Transform? Taking the Place of the Moon is Sailor Lambda

It was a haven of light, full of the beauty of untouched nature in all of Mother Earth▓s glory. Full to the brim of peace and tranquility there was never a dark cloud, even when it rained.

It was a large world, nearly endless in all directions. It had the most wondrous creatures and humans residing in harmony. Everything was harmony, balanced, to never again face the darkness.

And this was all due to one lone soldier of the world who guarded her territory with fierce love that was like a mother hen over her chicks, protective and warm. She gazed out at the soft winds amongst the blossoming trees with a clear look, her eyes portraying her age far better than her young body. She was of small stature, with clear sky colored eyes and violet locks that fitted well into the two buns gracing her head. She wore the same outfit everyday and carried the same staff always, as her way of defense and navigation.

But today, her eyes were darker than usual and she was troubled by the early happenings of the dark man that had found her. This was before her dark deed had been done and she only wished that she had done it sooner. To carry a weapon so powerful and deadly, it would always ruin the peace that her kind sought for. But she managed to banish him, or at least she had hoped. She remembered it all so clearly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠My lady, might I have a word with thee?■ The man appeared under her as she sat atop a large boulder, gazing over at the luminous sea of blue. He was a breathtaking man, with a darkness in his hair and eyes that spoke of mysteries unsolved. He was tall, dark skinned and his blacken hair reached his hips, pulled back into a thin braid.

⌠As you wish, kind sir,■ the girl jumped down gracefully and on bended knee, looked into the eyes of the man. A shiver was felt along her spine and her senses seemed to whisper among themselves, trying her patience. ⌠How may I help you?■

⌠I am Lord Tenma, my dear lady as you would be the soldier Sailor Lambda?■ He inquired.

⌠Yes, that is me.■

⌠I come looking for thee, my girl, for the treasures that you hold.■

⌠I have no treasures,■ Sailor Lambda said quietly, studying his face with intent. But his eyes showed nothing as he merely smiled charmingly.

⌠Oh but you do, my lady, you do. It is the powerful entity of the light which you hold in your breast. Might I see it?■

Sailor Lambda pulled back quietly. ⌠I don▓t know of what you say, sir, but even if I did hold a fearsome item as such, I could not burden you with it▓s powers.■

Tenma also stepped back. ⌠But if you do not want, I can take.■

⌠No,■ came the simple but firm answer.

⌠Give it to me,■ his voice became darker. ⌠Of thee that holds that crystal, I demand you give it to me.■

⌠Tenma,■ Sailor Lambda held out her staff in front of her, the large oval gem of yellow glittering as brightly as her eyes. ⌠Watch where you tread, for it▓s of darkness and not light.■

⌠Foolish warrior, I am the darkness!■ Tenma hissed. He reared forward, his handsome features strained as his hatred glowed in his blacken eyes. ⌠Give me that of which I seek!■

⌠The only thing you will receive is banishment! Begone! Now!■ The staff she pointed to him and he began to glow before fading slowly.

⌠Dear child, I will get that of which I seek! It is no more mine than it is yours!■ Tenma howled. His body fought the light and became dark as he disappeared with a hideous laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gazed up at the stars as night had fallen while she had been lost in thought. In her solitude and empty horizon, she pulled from her that of which Tenma had referred to.

⌠The Crystal of Light,■ Sailor Lambda studied it with little interest. It had been given to her at her birth and though no one told her of it▓s powers, its burden, she had felt it from the start. It showed her memories of selves long since gone and she saw the darkness that it brought.

⌠I cannot carry such a thing. My peace that I reign will be for naught if it stays,■ Sailor Lambda held in her palm for a moment before she placed it onto the earth. She took the staff and brought the end down onto the crystal with a fierce determination.

The crystal shattered too easily, the light emitting from it with a blinding energy that was felt for endless time over the world. And in that moment, Sailor Lambda had the last vision it would ever give her.

⌠Darkness is tempted by the light, and the soldiers will fight.

In the end, only hope will be and the angel will finally fly free.

From forward to the times before, of the soldier of lore.

Tenma seeks the luring light and all will be destroyed with might.

Go on, soldier of strife, and raise the world of life.■

Her mind▓s eyes, she saw a self she had barely felt, of a power that radiated and filled her with love and fear. The wings the girl wore wear impossibly bright, the crescent emblazing upon the fated lady with eyes full of life. In the next shot was a cold darkness as she felt and heard the cries of many, those that fell and those who suffered in silence. And from this darkness came a unending light that pierced through, sending a wave that consumed Sailor Lambda.

⌠When all else has failed, take all of the hope, dreams, and love of the people and raise yourself to the powers you were meant to be.■ A voice whispered to the girl before the light of the crystal faded for the last and final time.

⌠What have I done?■ Sailor Lambda whispered. ⌠Evil is upon my self of the past and she will fail. I must go there! I must destroy what I have created!■

And in a moment▓s glance, she disappeared from sight and into time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was leafing through the magazine with much interest, seeing all of the pretty dresses that seemed to cry out at her. She was having trouble deciding which one to pick when a shadow fell over her shoulders.

⌠Mina! What are you doing here?■ Usagi looked up at her dear friend. Though now they had all reached their adulthood, Mina had kept her childish self intact, making for a good heart who longed to brighten people▓s days. She sat next to Usagi with a warm smile.

⌠I heard you were here,■ Mina answered. ⌠I thought you already picked out a wedding dress.■

⌠No, not me.■ Usagi smiled sheepishly. ⌠I▓m afraid I▓m having trouble.■

⌠Why not have Rei make you one? She made the one she had when she married Yuuichiro.■

⌠That was beautiful,■ Usagi said wistfully. ⌠But I don▓t want to bother her with this.■

⌠Nonsense! I heard that she▓d love to,■ Minako grinned.

⌠From who?■

⌠A little birdie! Come on, let▓s go ask her!■ Minako dragged the blonde rabbit as the magazine fell with inaudible flop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei had indeed married Yuuichiro. They were quite happy though, already planning to have a family as soon as possible. Grandpa Hino, though still in relatively good health, had finally let Rei become the priestess and take over the shrine. Yuuichiro had given up his musical career and settled into a community college while Rei ran the business.

Ami was in college, working toward her PhD with a fierce love that no one could deny her. She often consulted with Mamoru, who had recently graduated with honors. While everyone else had someone, Ami was not yet ready to settle. Though there were rumors of her and Ryu dating.

Makoto was now an apprentice, working toward her dream with the same love that Ami had toward hers. She already owned her own florist shop, albeit a bit small in its starting stage. She was happy though. She was engaged to Ken, her old friend from days gone by. They had loved each other like family but one summer it grew into something more and now, each were very happy where life was leading.

Minako hadn▓t given up her dreams of fame. She worked hard on her coming single album and was winning over fans from both near and far. She often traveled to America where she was especially popular. She had even landed a small part in a movie that was due out next year. And as always, she had her fans to fill her need for love. She, unlike the rest, seemed to enjoy the solitude but everyone hoped for her to find love someday.

Hotaru was a young teenager now, living her father who was now married to Setsuna. This came as a huge shock to all but Hotaru who was as happy to have her Setsuna-mama and Papa happy in love. As such, Hotaru now had a little brother, who was cheerfully called Lil▓ Genius for even at a year old, he was portraying great cunningness and a mischievous side. Hotaru, on the other hand, had opened up greatly since the days of her lonely childhood. She said she owed it all to one pink haired friend whom she missed greatly.

Haruka and Michiru were finally able to fulfill their dreams. Michiru had her own gallery, all pictures inspired by her love for Haruka and Haruka had a trophy room full of the brim with all the fame that her racing had brought her. Each had settled down in the same house and were also planning a small wedding for only loved ones and close friends.

Usagi was the happiest one of them all. Now in her twenties, she was working hard on her dreams of being a housewife even though she was in a small college for the sake of education and a few pushy friends. She was hoping to earn a degree in Nursing. She was now in the planning stages of her wedding and she was having her things moved into the apartment she and Mamoru would share.

This peace that they had was hard earned. They had stopped being senshi for the last five years and it seemed as if peace would last.

But as the new mother, Setsuna, had told the others, ⌠The rise of Crystal Tokyo is almost upon us. We must believe in ourselves and our world for we are those to serve and protect.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi and Minako had entered the shrine with laughter. Rei popped her head out and waltzed out with open arms. There was much hugging and when Ami and Makoto also showed up, there was even more hugging.

⌠Oh, it▓s been too long,■ Makoto said as she hugged Rei and Usagi in one swoop. ⌠I▓ve missed you all so much.■

⌠It▓s been rather lonely,■ Ami confided with bright eyes. ⌠I wish I could make more time to see you all some more.■

⌠Don▓t worry, Ami,■ Minako cheered. ⌠I▓ll come by your school to sing to you!■

The group laughed even more.

⌠Haruka!!■ Usagi shouted. She waved as Haruka and Michiru appeared from the steps, beaming at the group. Hotaru ran past them with a loud bound and grinned at Usagi.

⌠Usagi-chan!■ Hotaru hugged her friend and then went to the others. Everyone then went into a hugging frenzy, making sure to make contact with everyone of their friends.

Setsuna was the last to arrive. She watched the happy group with a warm smile. Her eyes were sad though, as she knew something that the others would soon learn.

⌠The final trial has arrived. May her heart be strong enough,■ Setsuna prayed.

Usagi had caught sight of the eldest friend and waved her over. ⌠We were just talking about my wedding.■

⌠Ah, how goes the planning?■ Setsuna began.

⌠I asked Rei to make my dress. You remember hers, right?■ She looked around and once everyone nodded their heads, she continued. ⌠Well, I couldn▓t pick from some magazine and I decided that my best friend,■ Here Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei, who merely rolled her eyes with a small smile. ⌠Should make it...if that▓s okay?■ She finished hopefully.

⌠Well, I guess I could...I mean, look at all these designs I▓ve come up with,■ Rei mysteriously pulled a sketchbook from her back.

⌠Yea!!■ Usagi squealed as she studied each picture, each made with painstakingly love and energy.

The group crowded around Usagi with keen interest.

⌠You know, if I were to get married, maybe Rei could make me a dress,■ Ami admired a picture of a blue wedding dress, shiny and simple beauty.

⌠Hey! With this talent, she should open her own business,■ Makoto grinned.

Everyone agreed with that line as the book was passed around again and again. Rei merely blushed and smiled all the wider.

Hotaru was the first one to see the man standing before the group. He was dark and quite handsome but there was something there that frightened her.

Rei looked up to see the new guest and smiled winningly greet him. ⌠Hello, sir. May I help you?■

⌠No, dear girl, you cannot help me. But thee of the light can.■

⌠Excuse me sir? Who?■ Rei blinked, confused.

⌠The girl of light, the one with the crystal,■ Tenma moved forward. Rei found herself moving backwards.

⌠Excuse me,■ She began haltingly. She was terrified, paralyzed from the darkness that was Tenma. She was angry and mollified that she would back off like this and yet, she moved ever more backwards.

⌠Excuse me,■ Haruka moved to Rei▓s front, seeing the obvious fright. Her senses also picked up something about the stranger and her heart turned cold and her eyes unfriendly. ⌠You shouldn▓t scare people.■

⌠I do not care if I frighten...woman,■ He added after studying the rather masculine female. ⌠What I want is the crystal.■

At that, everyone moved forward, covering Usagi with their own selves.

⌠Fine, if you will not do this peacefully, I will do unto you what darkness can do. I am the spirit of darkness, called Tenma in my once human self. I have traveled a long while to get to thee, child of light! Your other self was not so willing but being so weak fleshed as thee, you will do me the honor of giving it up.■

⌠Over my dead body,■ Haruka lunged forward and there was a large thwack as her fist made harsh contact.

But while his face was pistoned backwards , his eyes moved forward to stare at her with a darkness that belied his own self. And in the moment, she felt the fear clamp over her sensibility and wild spirit, dampening her.

He didn▓t even move to touch her as he faced her quick like. She flew backwards a great deal in the air before landing with a sickening crunch on the cement floor.

⌠Haruka!■ Michiru ran to her lover, pain etched in her delicate features. ⌠You bastard! Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!■

⌠Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!■

The group stood in front of Usagi and the fallen Haruka. Usagi grasped at her chest before calling out.

⌠Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!■

Nothing happened.

She tried again. ⌠Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!■

Still nothing. Frustration welled up in her. ⌠Why can▓t I transform?■

Tenma moved forward. Neptune glared before attacking. ⌠Neptune Violin Tide!■

The attack sent him back and while is seemed to do damage to his body, the spirit was not so easily broken.

⌠I am the being of Night and Shadow. Thee cannot deny my calling for I dwell from within! The power of light diminishes even as we speak and you will fail in all of your failed glory.■ He raised his right arm, his body convulsing with crackling energy when a shadow appeared off to the top and side of him.

⌠Lambda Cruscading Starshine!■ The yellow beam hit Tenma in his raised arm and it crumbled into dust in the wind.

⌠You!■

Sailor Lambda fell down with a cold gaze to the man. ⌠You have trespassed the ways of time, Tenma. Return now or be destroyed.■

⌠How can I be destroyed when I am everywhere and all,■ Tenma sneered. He disappeared with glare as cold as the Artic nights.

⌠Who...who are you?■ Sailor Venus demanded. Usagi had been silent and still for the most part but she moved toward the front of the group, as if drawn to the newcomer.

⌠Are you the one called Serenity as well as Sailor Moon?■ Sailor Lambda asked quietly.

⌠Yes, I am,■ Usagi radiated a light and assurance that was altogether different from her normal self.

⌠I am Sailor Lambda, Lady Serenity. But we are connected by fate.■

⌠How?■ Usagi asked the word carefully.

⌠I am you, Sailor Moon but with a single difference. You are still forever; I am the last.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Crystal Tokyo Part Two: Beginning of the Fall and Rise

⌠I am you, Sailor Moon but with a single difference. You are still forever; I am the last.■

The group all gasped.

⌠Perhaps we should take care of the fallen woman,■ Sailor Lambda suggested carefully. Neptune ran to her partner▓s side, who was had finally come to, groggy and disoriented. Sailor Lambda knelt beside Haruka as Neptune hurriedly studied the strong female. Haruka frowned, her vision blurred by she thought she saw familiar wings.

⌠Neko-chan?■ She mumbled.

⌠Haruka, don▓t worry!■ Michiru untransformed. ⌠You▓ll be okay, I promise.■

While Rei called the ambulance, the others went to talk to Sailor Lambda but she had mysteriously disappeared.

⌠Setsuna, what do you make of this?■ Ami asked, thinking the older woman would know at least a little more than the rest.

Setsuna smiled. ⌠It▓s confounding, yes. But I think this is the moment of crisis...■ She trailed off.

⌠To what?■ Makoto asked.

⌠Setsuna! Don▓t hide anything from us,■ Minako demanded. ⌠How can two of them exist if they▓re the same anyways?■

⌠For that matter, the girl had nothing in common!■ Makoto added. The two girls began to hound Setsuna who was still silent.

⌠Stop it!■ Usagi shouted. She was thoughtful. ⌠I...I don▓t think she was lying. Not about this. But I think there▓s more to her than we know. We should wait to learn more.■

⌠Usagi,■ Ami murmured.

⌠She▓s right,■ Setsuna agreed. ⌠This soldier at least seems to be on our side. We shouldn▓t worry too much. After all, to know too much of your future will invariably change it.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Lambda landed on top of a large apartment complex. She teleported inside and went to a small but empty room. With a wave her hand, it filled with various items.

⌠This will do as my home for now. Until I can return...■ Sailor Lambda looked confused. ⌠However, I cannot go on like this, not in this uniform. How did I un-transform?■ She scratched her head and sighed. She settled down on a love seat, the cushions soft and plush. She was silent as a shadow fell over her.

⌠So I▓m not the only one to know the ability of teleport,■ She commented without looking up. Sailor Pluto looked down at the girl.

⌠I don▓t come here to ask questions save for one.■

⌠You want to know what happened to the Crystal of Light?■ Sailor Lambda looked up. ⌠I destroyed it.■

⌠Then you should be dead along with it,■ Sailor Pluto said casually. Sailor Lambda▓s eyes slanted, her lips thinning.

⌠That wasn▓t a threat,■ Sailor Pluto said gently. ⌠And yes, to fit in, you must become... more human.■

⌠I am human,■ Sailor Lambda was showing signs of growing dislike for the soldier of time. She realized that this woman knew more of her without even having to ask. But how?

Setsuna gently grazed her hand along Sailor Lambda▓s face. ⌠You▓ve been like this forever, no? Why didn▓t you ever become ...human?■

⌠I can▓t,■ Sailor Lambda said coldly. ⌠I must tend to my duties.■

⌠In the haven?■

Sailor Lambda flinched. ⌠I am its protector.■

⌠I▓ve no doubt but perhaps there was another reason for it.■

⌠Get out,■ Sailor Lambda barked out. ⌠Get out! Get out! Get out!■

Sailor Pluto untransformed and placed a rather simple file on the coffee table. ⌠Here, this will help you fit in.■

She watched the older woman leave before heaving a sigh and rubbing her face. She was so tired. She traveled much to get here and now the stress began to weigh on her, sleep overcoming her rapidly. Her body became limp as she fell onto the cushiony couch and she slept. Something seemed to happen within her as her uniform faded, leaving her nude as the day she was born.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Haruka, please let me!■ Usagi tried to help as she held the door open. Haruka, back on her feet with a few scrapes and a heavy bandage around her head, was trying to be polite but with Usagi and Michiru babying her, she was losing patience.

Be happy Minako isn▓t helping you,■ Ami said quietly from behind. The one mentioned was busy, in fact, with signing autographs from her ▒adoring▓ fans.

It was a few days of peace but Usagi was less than that. Mamoru listened as Usagi stressed importance of the wedding, of life, and living in general.

⌠Usako!■ Mamoru began. ⌠Where is all of this... doubt coming from?■

⌠I▓m not doubtful!■ Usagi retorted. She was wringing her hands unconsciously though and Mamoru gently placed his own on top of them.

⌠Usagi, what▓s wrong?■ He asked, very gently.

⌠I can▓t transform,■ Usagi whispered, her eyes bright. ⌠I can▓t become Sailor Moon. Without that, I can▓t protect you or my friends or Earth!■

⌠But Usagi,■ Mamoru paused. ⌠Maybe this was to happen. You know of our future. Don▓t you remember?■

⌠But what if that doesn▓t actually happen? Nothing is set in stone,■ Usagi shook her head. ⌠I▓m confused. I always thought I▓d always be Sailor Moon but if I▓m not, what does that make me?■

Mamoru opened his mouth but shut it, unable to truly answer that with honesty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenma was waiting, always waiting. He growled, a deep throated snarl of impatience. He himself felt lost. He wanted, no, needed that crystal. What was it that spawned him? Rejected him? It was a fire that brew in his vile blood.

Little did he remember of his human self, so long locked within. He was nearly gone now and death would be a blessing, if only darkness would release its hold so he could indeed fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were gathered with Setsuna was walking with a bounce as she hummed. She had left Hotaru at home with her son and Professor Tomoe. Michiru was at home with Haruka, who was told to stay down for a week and was trying to accept that without going nuts.

⌠So, who are we meeting again?■ Makoto asked again. Mamoru was in the back and was keeping his eye on Usagi, who still was upset though she hid it well from her friends.

Setsuna didn▓t answer as she went up a set of stairs to a large apartment complex. She pressed a button and waited momentarily.

⌠Yes?■ A voice came out over the intercom.

⌠Ikimei Shuukyoko?■ She asked.

⌠...Yes.■

⌠This is Tomoe Setsuna. We met earlier this week.■

⌠...You▓re Sailor Pluto, are you not?■

⌠That▓s not something to be said when in public...But yes.■

⌠Who else is there?■

⌠Friends.■

⌠Your friends.■

⌠...Let us in please.■

⌠Why?■

⌠We want to talk.■

⌠Please leave.■

There was silence as Setsuna eyed the intercom. She pulled a small key from her pocket and the entire group disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sailor Lambda or rather, Ikimei Shuukyoko smirked, thinking that they had left. She didn▓t want to interact with any of them. After all, this was her battle not theirs. But she turned from the intercom next to the front door to face the large group.

⌠WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU▓RE DOING?■ She shouted angrily. ⌠Perhaps you do not get the hint, but I do not want to see you, to know you or anything of the like.■

⌠I▓m afraid it▓s not that easy,■ Setsuna said quietly. ⌠It▓s quite complicated.■

⌠I don▓t care. Tenma is my responsibility,■ Shuukyoko began.

⌠Not anymore,■ Rei butted in. ⌠He▓s on our turf and we intend to help.■

⌠Come again?■ Shuukyoko asked.

Usagi stood forward. ⌠We want to help, whatever we can do.■

⌠You cannot do anything,■ Shuukyoko said quietly. ⌠Can you save him?■

⌠Tenma?■

⌠Not every evil thing is completely lost. I know that my other selves have saved.■

⌠And you think I could? I can▓t even transform..■ Usagi finished sadly.

⌠To what? Sailor Moon? Why do you depend on that form when you are fine the way you are?■

⌠This coming from someone who does not know her own self,■ Setsuna said from behind.

⌠Quiet! I know who I am!■

⌠Heh..■ Setsuna looked away with a small smile. Shuukyoko felt the back of her neck grow hot.

⌠Do not mock me!■

⌠I▓m not mocking you,■ Setsuna walked around her to sit on the couch. ⌠But we do need to talk.■

⌠Yes! You▓re from the future right?■ Minako began. Shuukyoko didn▓t say anything. ⌠What▓s it like?■ Still nothing. ⌠Are we there too?■

⌠What?■ Shuukyoko frowned. ⌠You all have descended into the Heavens.■

⌠But I thought...■ Minako felt a pinch on her arm as Rei shook her head. ⌠Never mind.■

⌠But we were sincere,■ Ami began. ⌠We wish to help. As a team, we can defeat this new enemy.■

⌠He is not an enemy!■ Shuukyoko shouted, shocking even herself. Why did she think like this, all of a sudden? Anything evil and dark must be destroyed.

She became aware of something, a warm feeling of peace. She eyed Usagi who was looking out the window with a sorrowful gaze. Yet her aura was soft, warm, soothing even. ▒How could this self contain such power? She fears not being able to transform but shouldn▓t she be enough, even without that?▓ Shuukyoko thought wistfully.

The group eventually settled down as Shuukyoko was bombarded by questions thrown from here to there.

⌠All right! I will answer some but not all!■ She cried out as the voices grew too loud. She was reminded of the soothing silence of her world and felt the homesick well in her breast.

⌠If you are Usagi, how can you exist?■ Ami asked, quite serious.

⌠I don▓t know,■ Shuukyoko said honestly.

⌠Do you have the Silver Crystal?■ Minako asked next.

⌠No.■

⌠Where is it?■

⌠...■

⌠Where is it?■ Minako persisted.

⌠...■

⌠Where...■

⌠I can▓t tell you!■ Shuukyoko glared at the blonde. ⌠So stop asking.■

⌠...Okay.■

⌠Tell us about Tenma,■ Mamoru asked quietly. Shuukyoko gazed at him and felt a pang that disappeared as fast as it appeared.

⌠Tenma...I know he was human once. I can tell. But he came suddenly with intent to retrieve the Crystal of Light. I don▓t know how he found out. The only one to know is myself.■

⌠No one else?■ Makoto asked thoughtfully. ⌠How did you get it?■

⌠Get the Crystal of Light? I...I was given it to keep.■

⌠Why do you call it that?■ Usagi asked suddenly. ⌠It▓s called the Silver Crsytal and it has been since olden times.■

⌠It was the name I was told,■ Confusion washed over Shuukyoko▓s features. ⌠It▓s the same thing though.■

Usagi was not so sure. Without it here though, she couldn▓t dispute it.

⌠So how would you go about saving Tenma?■ Makoto asked.

⌠...I don▓t know.■

⌠But you said you could save him.■

⌠I asked you if you could. I never said anything of myself.■

⌠Would you want to save him?■ Setsuna asked.

⌠Yes,■ Shuukyoko checked herself. ⌠I mean, no. You can do that if you want.■

⌠But you don▓t want to destroy him,■ Setsuna pointed out.

Shuukyoko▓s eyes squinted. The woman obviously was trying to get the best of her. ⌠I will do anything and all to protect the peace that I reign.■

⌠What if it▓s not really your peace?■ Setsuna asked gently.

⌠What are you implying?■

⌠What if...■ Setsuna didn▓t finish as she studied her hands.

⌠You are seriously getting on my nerves. Say what you want and get out!■

There was only a moment of silence when a loud beeping echoed from someone▓s pocket. Minako fished out her communicator watch as Artemis▓s voice broke out.

⌠There▓s a strange man causing havoc,■ the tiny voice spoke hurriedly. ⌠You all need to get here.■

⌠We▓re on our way,■ The others made to leave but Usagi and Shuukyoko were still behind. The violet girl studied the blond rabbit before moving to face her.

⌠I have something I want to tell you...■ Shuukyoko began.

⌠Not before I do,■ Temna appeared from behind Usagi, smiling coldly. ⌠Now, mortal, give me what I want!■ 


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Crystal Tokyo Part Three: With This Hope We Soar

⌠I have something I want to tell you...■ Shuukyoko began.

⌠Not before I do,■ Temna appeared from behind Usagi, smiling coldly. ⌠Now, mortal, give me what I want!■

⌠Not on my watch!■ Shuukyoko bit out. She pushed Usagi behind her with a protective touch.

⌠Lambda Ultimate Star, Make Up!■ Her body lit up, starting at her toes and ending upward to cover her completely. Her fuku materialized as her normal clothes faded.

She wore a long white cape for a collar, the edge blue. She wore no tiara nor any earrings. But she had on yellow goggles, the tips like rounded wing feathers. Her choker was a blue x with a large yellow gem in its center. Her bodice was completely white save for the blue band under her breasts. Her shoulders were covered by a metallic protector, it▓s edge sharp-tipped and yellow. She wore white gloves that went from her mid-arm and ended at her hands, the fingers cut off. The glove▓s edge, both top and bottom were edged in blue. Her waist band was white and flat, with a large oval yellow gem in its center. Her skirt was single layered and blue. Her boots covered her calves and were white. The top was straight edged save for the small v at the front view▓s center. Behind the v was a fluffy shoe tongue. The v was loosely tied in black lace with no bow tie. The top of the shoe was edged in blue. She had no bows but her brooch was a yellow diamond, each point having a round gem. The bottom tip▓s gem was larger than the others and was yellow. The left one was silver, the top one gold, and the right one orange.

⌠As the soldier of the light and peace, I will not let you exist in my sight! I am the Last Soldier Sailor Lambda!■ She glared at Tenma was merely stared back.

⌠You do not understand, mortal. I need that crystal,■ Tenma drew out his breath, his eyes glinted as he leaned forward. ⌠Give it to me.■

⌠No!■ Usagi shouted. Feeling useless, she took off down the room. Tenma swore before trying to follow.

⌠Lambda Eternal Springs!■ Lambda used her staff to send a river of white at Tenma. He was thrown back with such force that the wall he hit cracked numerously.

⌠Stupid girl!■ Tenma hissed, his face contorted as he sported several burns on his person. ⌠Do not stand in my way! You brought this to your own self!■

Darkness began to drip from him, fast swirling at her. Sailor Lambda moved to attack, her hands holding her staff high. But the darkness jumped at her, clasping her arms and legs, pulling with undeniable strength and power.

⌠Give in,■ Tenma whispered. ⌠We are all darkness, we all can fall. Give in to its sweet loneliness...■

⌠No...■ But Lambda untransformed, her body beginning to slouch in exhaustion. Her energy was draining and her mind became clouded.

⌠And in the darkness is where you die...■ Were the last words she heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain cut through her and she cried out, holding onto the opened wounds. Blood gushed from her and again she felt something cut into her. But in the blinding darkness, she felt despair and cold sink in and she let the darkness dig through her.

She was crumbling, succumbing to the loneliness, the emptiness of darkness.

▒How could Tenma... anyone want this?▓ She struggled to think. Her body began to dull, darkness slowly swallowing her.

▒I can▓t... can▓t let... be..▓ She tried to think why this was so. What was it that had her continue to fight. It wasn▓t as if she really had any one. She was alone...

⌠Yes...you are alone, my child..■ the voice whispered. Female or male, it was as if it were both. ⌠There is no love, no future, no light within...■

▒No...▓

⌠Yes, oh yes. You are already fallen. Soon your light will die and you will cease to exist.■

The voice faded and she heard it, slowly and as a humming sound but began to quicken and gain strength. She struggled to cover her ears.

⌠Don▓t hurt me!■ ⌠Stop! You▓ve done enough damage!■ ⌠People like you don▓t deserve to live!■

The voices, angry and cold lashed out. She felt it begin to choke her.

⌠Please god, don▓t let them hurt me!■ ⌠I don▓t want to die!■ ⌠I▓m sorry!■ ⌠Why do I even exist?■

Everything was welling in. A sob broke through. It was doubt, suffering, a pain that cut deep into her soul.

⌠No! No!■ She screamed. ⌠Don▓t! Stop it! Don▓t give in!■

It was then she felt the energy blaze through her. The darkness receded as light swarm through her veins, calling to her.

▒In the darkness lies the light of hope..▓ A voice said gently. ▒We may break, we may fall but in the end it is our hopes, our dreams, and our light that give us strength.▓

⌠Hope..■ Lambda whispered. ⌠I hope.. I hope for peace to ensure.■ She felt a spark deep within her. ⌠I dream of a world of light.■ The light began to grow. ⌠I dream of this life that I loved. That I protected. I never knew it but it was me all along...■

⌠I won▓t give in to this. I am not strong enough alone but with the hope of those that I protect, of the world I love, the paradise that was finally brought forth..■ She stood up, her wounds closing swiftly. The light formed against her breast and brought forth the crystal.

⌠How?■ She began weakly.

⌠The Crystal of Light brings forth the ways of the stars, of the Heaven that you love,■ the voice spoke.

As one the two joined. ⌠When all else has failed, take all of the hope, dreams, and love of the people and raise yourself to the powers you were meant to be.■ And with those words, the darkness was shattered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi had managed to get out of the apartment and was running, already her body tired.

⌠Why am I running?■ She gasped out as she tripped over a soda can.

⌠Yes, why do you run?■ Tenma appeared. ⌠Your powers have failed, have they not?■ He raised his arm and the blast came full forth. She was thrown back, her body scraping along the cement. Those who were around scattered, leaving her utterly alone.

⌠My friends will come to help me,■ Usagi began.

⌠What friends? You seem to forget that they left you.■

⌠Because you were attacking!■ Usagi shouted.

⌠I can feel it, taste it even. Your own doubts. You▓re afraid, are you not?■

⌠No!■ Usagi whispered.

⌠Yes. And why is that? Because you▓ve given up, haven▓t you? Why do you believe in others when you still not believe in yourself?■

Usagi▓s tears fell down, pain striking through her. He was right. She lost her faith in herself, all because she couldn▓t be Sailor Moon. If she couldn▓t believe...

⌠Tenma!■ A voice shouted, familiar. It broke Usagi▓s trance. ⌠I will not let you harm her!■

Sailor Lambda stood in the back, pointing her staff in front. ⌠Get away from her.■

⌠Why don▓t you die!■ Tenma hissed as he threw darkness at her. But he felt shock as it merely seemed to dissipate before it even got close to her. ⌠How?■

⌠I believe,■ she said simply. ⌠So should you Serenity... No, Usagi.■ She looked with gentleness at the crying girl. ⌠Usagi, it is not a form of power that gives you the ability to do great things.■

⌠When all else has failed, take all of the hope, dreams, and love of the people and raise yourself to the powers you were meant to be,■ Lambda repeated softly. ⌠When all else has failed, take all of the hope, dreams, and love of the people and raise yourself to the powers you were meant to be.■ She repeated again, louder this time.

Usagi sat transfixed. ⌠When all else fails..■ Usagi stood up slowly. ⌠I believe in my friends.■ The crescent moon appeared on her forehead. ⌠I believe in her people.■ Her dress began to form, falling down in soft layers. ⌠I believe in the future!■

She held her hands together. ⌠Please hear me.■

All over the world, men and women, children and the elderly, all of life stilled.

⌠Darkness brews from within. We must be strong to fight it.■ Princess Serenity smiled wistfully. ⌠I have done the best in Japan but now we must band even farther. Please, all that can hear me, that feel this light! Of the worlds that seem to separate us, cross that bridge and become one!■

A little child, deep in the dirty streets of New York, who had previously laid in fitful rest in a box, climbed out slowly. The light was blinding but he smiled only widely. ⌠I believe.■

In the forests of Canada, a group of sisters, lost in the woods looked up to the heavens, feeling the light shine down to them. ⌠We believe.■

In the plains of Africa, where a woman with her children and husband struggled to make life a little easier, looked to the north with eyes as old as time. ⌠We believe.■

The voices began to grow. Tenma huddled over in grief, trying to block out the noise. ⌠Give it to me!■

⌠Then have it,■ Serenity said simply. It appeared in her hands from her breast, shining the brightest it had ever been seen. Her friends suddenly appeared behind it.

⌠Tenma, don▓t you give in to the darkness,■ Serenity breathed. The voices around them became light as it was sucked in the silver crystal. It glowed so bright before changing. It wasn▓t a physical change but rather something deep within it. It channeled a light of pure hope, of dreams, and love, endless love. ⌠Believe..■

Tenma looked at the light with different eyes. His human self had finally reemerged. ⌠This light...I thought I would never have it..■ He whispered.

⌠When all else has failed, take all of the hope, dreams, and love of the people and raise yourself to the powers you were meant to be,■ Serenity smiled warmly. ⌠Tenma.. be free.■

His body, blackened from the darkness began to crack. It fell in charred chunks as his hair, his outfit became white as the light. ⌠I believe... in this light..■ Tenma smiled a lingering sadness before he faded from time.

⌠Serenity,■ Tuxedo Kamen▓s outfit began to change.

⌠Mamoru?■ Serenity breathed as not just Endymion but King Endymion▓s uniform appeared on Mamoru. She turned to see the senshi as their princess selves. ⌠Everyone.. Thank you! You never lost hope in me, did you?■

⌠How could we? We▓re your friends,■ Makoto smiled.

⌠We love you Usagi, even if you weren▓t some great person,■ Rei grinned.

⌠You are what gives me hope,■ Ami said honestly.

⌠You are what I want to be someday,■ Minako confessed.

The outer senshi appeared. ⌠Serenity,■ they said as one.

⌠We never lose when we▓re with you,■ Haruka said warmly.

⌠Your light is what graces our day and all of those of life,■ Michiru added.

⌠You give us hope when no one else will,■ Hotaru whispered.

⌠You are you.■ Setsuna murmured. ⌠We are not tied by destiny but by your heart. You are what makes us whole.■

⌠Everyone...■ Serenity whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. ⌠Lambda?■

⌠I was wrong...we were one. But now, you are more than what I have ever been. You truly are light.■

The winds began to blow softly as the two faced each other. Serenity stood with a grace and look of wonder on her face as she stared at the self that would someday be her.

⌠Even if,■ Serenity murmured. ⌠You are truly the last, you are still everything I could had ever hoped for.■

The two hugged and Lambda felt the tears fall from her. It was something she had never done but it felt right. This lasted only a moment.

⌠He he he...■ The voice echoed softly.

⌠Tenma?■ Haruka shouted.

⌠No, this isn▓t him,■ Rei said weakly. ⌠It▓s something far worse.■

And in the moments that followed, darkness completely and utterly consumed the Earth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Crystal Tokyo Part Four: The Source of Man▓s Evil

Everything was cold. Usagi awoke in sunshine and a beautiful grassy field where flowers were blooming. But it was cold, so cold. There was no winds but the cold sunk in, clinging to her.

⌠What is life without darkness?■ A voice asked from behind her. She turned and pulled back in shock.

It was... her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠I will not give in!■ Lambda shouted at herself. Indeed, there was her self, a clone in her front who smiled.

⌠You didn▓t even realized that you live in a paradise. There was never a need for you.■ The clone said loftily. ⌠You do not need to be. Why fight? Why hope?■ Lambda▓s eyes welled up as confusion filled her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Mankind is nothing but doubt and chaos,■ Mamoru▓s clone laughed boisterously. ⌠You say you have love for your Earth? Why? It▓s plagued by your pains, by your own sufferings. Why do you love it when it hates you?■

⌠Our Earth is our home. It is our life! We love her and she loves us!■ Mamoru shouted back, angry at himself as doubt crawled in his veins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You so beautiful, Minako,■ The Minako look-alike smiled brightly. ⌠You could go so much farther if only you would realize the true potential, the true dark self that you have always hidden.■

⌠I don▓t have darkness within me! I fight for truth, love, and justice. Not for evil and bloodshed,■ Minako protested, unsure of herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You▓ll be alone from here to forever. You alienate yourself from all those that you say you love. But is it truly love? Or is it jealous?■ Ami stared at herself in angst. ⌠You are born of jealousy, aren▓t you?■

⌠No, I do things for my friends! I▓m not alone when I have them..■ Ami added hesitantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You lose and you lose, never to gain,■ Makoto looked up to see her other self smiling so coldly. ⌠You▓re never meant for the light.■

⌠I believe in life, in the light we all carry.■ Makoto said through gritted teeth.

⌠And yet you cry yourself to sleep each and every night,■ Makoto▓s eyes widen as pain washed through her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠The fire that dwells within in uncontrolled. You think you can be a divine creature?■ Rei▓s copy smiled thinly. ⌠You▓re shallow and heartless. That is your true self.■

⌠I▓m not like that!■ Rei wailed.

⌠But you only love yourself, you favor all of you besides even those that you love, even your husband.■ Rei▓s copy smirked.

⌠No...I love him..■ But her face was white as she struggled with those words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠A being of darkness has always lived in you,■ Hotaru tried to block the voice from her ears. ⌠You think others care for you now? You can never be good, never be a true self with worth. You were even rejected from darkness.■

⌠I▓m not rejected. I▓m somebody! I do things for the good of others, not for you!■ Hotaru choked on her sobs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You rely on your confusion. Man or woman? Person or soldier? What is the real you?■ Haruka tried to punch at her self only to find herself missing again and again. Her clone laughed loudly and coldly. ⌠You would rather hide in the shadows of the dead.■

⌠You will never know me!■ Haruka screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Your visions of darkness are so perfect that you seek perfection in yourself,■ Michiru▓s clone smiled happily. ⌠You try to tell yourself, I will save everyone but yet you are willing to sacrifice.■

⌠I will save everyone..■ Michiru began.

⌠But you can▓t even save yourself...■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi stared at her self in silence. It looked just like her, in all aspects but the others eyes were...

...Dead.

⌠Who are you?■ Usagi whispered.

⌠I am you, I am the darkness.■

⌠No!■ Usagi shouted fervently.

⌠Don▓t you get it? Why do you think others hunger for the Silver Crystal? It feeds on the darkness.■

⌠It▓s for the good of mankind..■

⌠It is the worst of mankind.■ Her self smiled. ⌠Made in the blood of the murdered, fueled by the darkness of loneliness and doubt that no one can escape from. It is the embodiment of true darkness. And it all comes from you..■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Hope is an illusion, a path that will lead you no where,■ Lambda▓s self said coldly. ⌠Hope is what kills you.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Earth is dying because of your kind!■ Mamoru▓s self stated. ⌠It is your blood, your pain, and your darkness that burns it into scars.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠True beauty doesn▓t come from within,■ Minako▓s self shook her head. ⌠It is created by the dark forces of foolish wishes of those who long to be ▒beautiful▓. Just like you.■

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Everyone is alone. They were born alone and they will die alone,■ Ami▓s self pointed to the blue haired girl. ⌠You will never be free of loneliness.■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Light will never come! Only death and destruction is all that we are meant for. We will fight until we are all dead,■ Makoto tried to speak but felt something close around her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠We are all empty shells, to be pooled into darkness. It rules us, fills us with the power we seek.■ Rei tried to clear her head but the clouded feelings grew. She whimpered as coldness set in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You cannot save yourself, let alone anyone else. You can and will always fall into the darkness because as much as you resist, you want it even more.■ ⌠NO!■ Hotaru shouted, frustration written all over her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You are confused because you want to be darkness. You like the idea of bloodshed, of people suffering and the pain of glory, don▓t you?■

Haruka shook her head violently. ⌠I.. I like peace!■

⌠Peace of darkness...■

⌠No!■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠Darkness is perfection, why do you refute it? It is all that you ever wanted, isn▓t it?■

⌠Because I see the perfection in life,■ Michiru tried to say. Her self laughed only louder.

⌠There is no perfection in life, only chaos..■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna, though she was also in the field, stood with her eyes closed. Her self stared at her in contempt.

⌠You think you know everything? All that will happen? It won▓t you know!■

⌠I know,■ Setsuna answered, her eyes still closed.

⌠You were born to eternal loneliness. All that you have sought for will not come to pass.■

⌠That might be true.■

Her self glared angrily. ⌠Time will never go right for you!■

Her eyes opened slowly. ⌠And it shouldn▓t. But time does not control us. We can how and who we are without it.■

⌠Foolish dreamer!■ Her self hissed.

⌠I dream... because I know that whatever future we have, it▓s what we will make!■ Setsuna▓s Garnet Rod appeared. ⌠I know who you are. You are all of my loneliness. You seek to put me in but is that what you want?■

⌠What...■

⌠I can make you better, I can save you.■

⌠You can▓t save me.■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

⌠You can▓t save me..■ The voice echoed all over the plains. Each person heard it and felt it▓s pain. Each looked at their clones and realized something. These creatures of so-called darkness, was themselves.

⌠People are given doubt and fears,■ Usagi said quietly. Her bosom glowed as her dress reformed and her crystal appeared once more. The others slowly came to view and Usagi▓s self began to back away. ⌠It▓s what we were given, this free will.■

⌠You are all lonely...■

⌠You▓re right, we cannot deny that fact. And while we may make friends, find lovers and start family, we will never shed that. Not until we believe in ourselves.■

⌠Believe...■ Usagi▓s other self faded as she whispered those words.

⌠Something is trying to mess with our mind!■ Rei began angrily. ⌠Who is it?■

⌠It is Mother Earth..■ Everyone turned to Setsuna in shock.

⌠Setsuna-mama?■ Hotaru whispered.

⌠She has long since watched over us. Unknowingly we have been killing her, filling her with our own loneliness, our own doubts and fears. She drinks the blood that has fallen, feel each one▓s pain as it grows each day. She is dying because of us.■

A figure appeared in the front of them.

⌠No...■ Lambda cried out.

It was the one who came from her dreams. The one who gave her the Crystal of Light. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Crystal Tokyo Part Five: And From the Ashes Light Breaks Through

⌠No...■ Lambda cried out.

It was the one who came from her dreams. The one who gave her the Crystal of Light. She was beautiful to the point of angelic. She wore her snow white hair down, falling in layers till to went past her feet. Her eyes were a beautiful green, of the lush foliage that grew on the Earth. Her skin was pale, alabaster and smooth.

⌠I am Earth,■ even her voice was melodic, warm, and echoing softly. ⌠I have traveled far to find you.■

⌠What.. what do you want?■ Usagi murmured weakly.

⌠Please,■ Earth looked up, tears falling. The tears were made of blue jewels that crumbled before reaching even halfway to the ground. ⌠I want you to kill me.■

Usagi stepped back hurriedly. ⌠I can▓t!■

⌠Please, end my suffering.■

⌠But if you die, so will everyone else,■ Mamoru added worriedly.

⌠People no longer need me, I am beyond their reach,■ Earth said sadly. ⌠I am... all alone.■

⌠No you▓re not,■ Usagi began.

A flash of anger went through Earth▓s eyes. Almost no one caught it save for Lambda. ⌠Please, kill me before it▓s too late.■

⌠I won▓t!■ Usagi waved her hands. ⌠You can▓t expect me to destroy the life we live in? We accepted our fate!■

⌠Then..■ Her eyes closed and her voice darkened. ⌠If you will not kill me, I will MAKE YOU!■ She screamed, her hair flying all over the rapid winds she brought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Earth, people were falling. Into an empty darkness where nothing lived. One by one, the lands began to crumble as the winds picked up. The Earth began to shake, earthquakes ripping the plains apart.

⌠The end is coming,■ Earth▓s voice was heard, tearfully. ⌠I cannot do any more...■

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls watched in horror as the field they were in began to die. The flowers wilted, the air became dead with the heavy cold. Shadows began to play all over, jumping from place to place in rapid succession.

⌠I will destroy those who destroy me!■ Earth stated, her eyes frozen. ⌠I will never forgive you!■

⌠Please, stop this!■ Usagi cried out weakly.

⌠NO! You will all die in the very loneliness you created! Listen to them! The people you seek to protect!■ Earth shouted angrily.

⌠I▓m afraid, it▓s like I▓m falling into abyss. How can I live when there▓s no one there for me?■

⌠Just dump that stuff somewhere.■ ⌠But it▓s poison!■ ⌠So, Earth▓s already dying, it won▓t do anymore to it.■

⌠I give up! I can▓t take this anymore! I don▓t want to live anymore!■

⌠Why should they get the better? I worked so hard for everyone! Bustin▓ my ass is what I did! Soon, they▓ll soon fear me!■

⌠Killing is like a game, quite exhilarating rather. To hear them scream, to plead for their lives, it just makes want to make them suffer even more.■

⌠You seek to save those who kill? Who poison each other against others? People who would rather kill themselves than live? Where is the value in life? This world was doomed when the free will was created. It was you who brought darkness!■

Earth cried openly. ⌠It was you how gave up! You gave up on me! I tried so hard but you still refuse me! No more! No more!■ Earth screamed, blasting them with a white fire. The senshi were thrown back save for Lambda. The fires seemed to escape her, eluding her even.

⌠I.. I always thought I had to destroy evil. But how can evil be destroyed when it▓s only someone in pain?■ Lambda questioned.

⌠What do you know?■ Earth said nastily. ⌠You yourself hated the Crystal of Light. You refused just like you refused your own humanity!■

⌠I ... did?■ Lambda looked lost.

⌠But if we destroy you,■ Usagi struggled to her feet, breaking a sob. ⌠The future will not come to be!■

⌠There will not be a future!■ Earth shouted. ⌠You have destroyed it with your own hands!■ She blasted them, again and again. Each time Usagi got up but she never fought back. This only fueled Earth▓s rage even more. ⌠You think you are so grand! You are not a goddess any more than that crystal is fit to be a symbol of love!■

⌠I never wanted to be a goddess,■ Usagi said simply. ⌠I just wanted to be me.■

⌠SHUT UP! You will die now!■ Earth seemed to fly too fast for the human eye. Her right hand gathered energy as her eyes became dull.

⌠ENOUGH!■ Sailor Lambda jumped in front of Usagi and saw the attack fly into her. She didn▓t feel it as a flash of light erupted. In it she saw something that began to clear in her mind▓s eye.

It was the home she loved. Where the skies were so blue, the earth so plentiful, where the sun gave you a reason to wake up every morning. It was something she saw everyday but now, it was different.

She saw it, so clearly now. It was something there she took for granted. It may be the future but it wasn▓t something that was always there. It was created by those who saw something in the land, of the potential. Hope and dreams filled it and gave it life. The people came to rest there, filled with happiness as all of their sins, of their fears and doubt disappeared. She never noticed it before but it shined, glowing a soft halo of energy. Touched by the light and she never saw that.

Why?

Because she never realized what it truly was. All this time, she thought she had to protect it when it itself was the one to protect. It was a haven of those that have been, those that were, and those that will be.

It was life.

⌠You don▓t have to die,■ Lambda whispered thickly. ⌠Earth, you can be saved, just like everyone else! You▓re no different than anyone of us.■ The other woman pulled back, her eyes wild.

⌠You also exist in my world, don▓t you?■ Lambda smiled. ⌠You gave me the Crystal of Light. Not for me to hold but to protect until you were healed, right? I won▓t let you die.■

⌠No!■ Earth whimpered. ⌠Don▓t you understand, even if I▓m saved, the cycle will continue!■

⌠Yes.. But I know someone who can break that cycle. You don▓t have to worry, Usagi will protect you.■

Lambda raised her arms, the crystal forming in her cupped hands. ⌠Silver Lambda Crystal Spirit!■ It began to pulse with light. Lambda smiled happily as her energy began to drain. As the crystal▓s power grew, her body became more transparent.

⌠We fail in our lives. That▓s why we are given another chance each and every time,■ Lambda murmured. ⌠We rise from ashes as the light of hope continues to beat.■

⌠...■ Earth stared at the fading girl. ⌠You▓re willing to sacrifice yourself?■ She whispered.

⌠I won▓t die, I will someday be whole once more..■ Lambda smiled, tears falling free. ⌠Usagi, only you can save everyone. With the power of hope, of love can people come as one. I▓m glad I learned that. Maybe this time, I can find myself friends like you...■ The crystal reached it▓s full power and it shattered, sending forth waves and waves of light. Lambda and Earth both disappeared as the fields faded from sight.

⌠What am I supposed to do?■ Usagi whimpered.

⌠Hope,■ Lambda▓s lingering voice whispered to her.

⌠Hope...■ Usagi turned to face her friends, her loved ones. ⌠Hope..■

⌠Hope,■ Each repeated.

Usagi began to smile as the Silver Crystal was once more brought forth. It was so brilliant but still not strong enough.

⌠Pray with me,■ Usagi murmured. ⌠Please, hear me once more in this darkness! See the light of hope within you!■

Her voice echoed in the air. For a moment there was silence before a little voice spoke.

⌠I pray for light,■ it said hesitantly.

⌠I pray for the future,■ said another.

⌠I pray for living,■ Rei murmured.

⌠I pray for strength to get up each day,■ Makoto added.

⌠I pray for happiness,■ another small voice echoed.

⌠I pray for challenges that we can overcome,■ Ami murmured.

⌠I pray for all kinds of love,■ Minako said softly.

⌠I pray for all those that lived for us,■ A small voice said forcibly.

⌠I pray for those who died to save us,■ Haruka said proudly.

⌠I pray for the beauty of our souls,■ Michiru responded.

⌠I pray for dreams we strive to keep alive,■ Hotaru voiced happily.

⌠I pray for the choices we can make,■ Setsuna finished.

Many voices rose, seeking hope in the darkness.

Usagi felt strength fill her. So did the others. They changed into their royal selves and presented themselves to Usagi who changed into Serenity. From the top of her head formed the beautiful heart tiara, a crystallized form of all the hope that was never to be lost.

⌠We may lose our ways, we make hurt those that we shouldn▓t but in the light, we find redemption,■ Serenity breathed. She raised the crystal. ⌠Please, Silver Crystal, hear our prayers! Our hopes and dreams! Spread the ways of love into the Earth! Save her so that we may all continue to hope.■

The crystal began to grow as light billowed from it. The voices were still going, so many that they all merged. But the hope underlining each word came forth, of power.

⌠Darkness lives in the ways of man but together we can overcome,■ Serenity cried out passionately. ⌠We are all one! We don▓t have to be alone anymore!■

So many voice cried out in relief, happiness.

⌠We believe in you! We love you! We are with you!■ She continued to cry out, holding her hands to her breast. The crystal was now covering them completely and a warm sleep was setting in.

Elsewhere, outside of the small field, the darkness began to lift as the crystal grew more and more. Japan was the first to be covered in it▓s light and the people would sleep.

It continued, over the rivers, the ocean, and plains, sending it▓s message of love to all those who lived on Earth.

The Earth soon became covered in the crystal, it▓s power reaching its brink but it made one single and final attempt before sleeping itself.

Locked within the earth lay the goddess who had cried for her people. The light filled this being with a undeniable hope. She saw her people, smiling, praying, calling to her.

And she opened her arms and welcomed them once more. And then, the Earth slept, protected by the barrier built of love, dreams, and most importantly hope, the one thing that could never extinguished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity watched her friends fall asleep and she was to follow when another light shown behind her. Lambda stood there but not in her uniform but an elegantly made dress simple in design. Behind her, Serenity caught sight of a wondrous plain. The light glowed in it and peace was so beautiful.

⌠I▓m glad... we could meet,■ Lambda▓s thoughts spoke for her. Serenity smiled. ⌠You are strong, no matter who you are.■ Lambda turned to leave.

⌠Wait,■ Serenity managed to speak. ⌠What...where..■

⌠This place lives in us,■ Lambda said warmly. ⌠It is our dreams, our hopes. It will exist forever all because..■ She turned to Serenity, the light beginning to claim her. ⌠Because of people like you. Those who give us something to hope for. Please, never forget this, Usagi!■ Lambda cried happily. ⌠We are one...we always were.■

And in moments, everything on Earth was asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Crystal began to recede, the senshi were the first to awaken. The Earth had changed considerably, the buildings became crystallized, the forests even stronger than before. The people, though confused, looked to the one who bore the wings of an angel and the symbol of the yellow crescent moon upon her forehead.

And with her was her guardians and her King. Serenity grew into the role of Neo Queen Serenity. The Earth▓s continents, by the power of the Silver Crystal, combined themselves once more. The people, though still different races, types, and personalities, welcomed each other with open arms. Hope was plentiful and ceaseless.

And somewhere, deep within the heart of Earth, a goddess lay in an eternal sleep, fueled forever in the warmth of light. Someday, a paradise would be born. It would take eons, much battling but in the end, hope will succeed and life will finally become one. 


End file.
